ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII: Dio Brando vs Alucard
Description (NOTES: The DIO used is from Part I: Phantom Blood, and the Alucard used is from Castlevania, not Hellsing; to prevent further confusion. That is all.) 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! In a time where Vamps are feared by all others, One Half Vamp does an act of justice, and fights the Mastermind responsible for such a pandemic: Dio Brando. Which abomination towards mankind will determine the fate of Humanity; The one who curses the JoJos for eternity, or the Son of Dracula? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Dio Brando.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Alucard.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Time: 11:59 PM) (Cues Slayer - Raining Blood) As authorities saw the stone mask again, they knew only one thing: Dio Brando has returned to cause hell on innocents by becoming a vampire like him... It was a Dark and Stormy Night, and as Big Ben struck 12 Midnight, a flash of Lightning revealed the monster himself... (Cues Slayer - Raining Blood continuing from 0:33.) Authority 1: AH! IT'S HIM! Authority 2: JohnathanisgoingtosaveusJohnathanisgoingtosaveusJohnathanisgoingtosaveus... Authority 3: SHIT! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!! DIO: Heh... You three should be in hell by now... The Joestar fool himself will be too late to save you, and your fears are wussy like. Now die! ???: Only a meager fool would kill without Honour... Dio was then surprised at the quote. It couldn't be Jonathan or even Speedwagon, they didn't arrive at all... Unless... Another Vampire arrived as one of the good guys... Dio: W-what? Reveal yourself at once, or I'll annihilate you at once! ???: Hmph... You're more foolish than my father. Do you have an honorable cause of mindless murdering? The voice was ultimately revealed to be a Dhampir named Alucard, who although the authorities didn't realize it, he was one of the good guys. Dio was actually nervous that someone more powerful than him wants him dead. Alucard: You will pay for all the suffering you dealt to everyone around you. Dio: !!! You arrogant monster! You're a Half Vampire! You should be the one treated like dirt! Alucard: Your words are as empty as your own father, just like my own... But... We will settle this man to man. No matter who wins, you lose; Jonathan Joestar will ultimately end you. Remember that well, Monster. Dio: Heh! Now you're speaking the words I would actually like to hear! Let's fight! The two then met in a cobblestone street where the fight began... The Fight (Cues Iron Maiden - Aces High) THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER... FIGHT! 59.9-52.4: Dio tried his Space Ripper Stingy Eyes, but Alucard blitzed out of the way, shocking Dio, and crumbling a village building. Alucard then summoned Meteors to kill Dio right away. This failed as he used his fists to blast the meteors to sheer shrapnel. 52.3-47.7: Dio: Heh. You really are powerful, aren't you, freak? I... Admire your skill... 47.1-44.8: Alucard: You have no say in my ability! Go back to Hell! 43.7-28.5: Dio then ran at Alucard, lowered his own temperature, only to get stabbed vertically by Alucard's sword, yet still freeze him by the abdomen... And yet, Dio was sliced upwards, heart and all; even the spinal cord. Alucard then regained full control of his body. Despite this... 31.5-25.3: Dio: Hmph. How pathetic... You should know even something like that won't affect me once even... 24.7-6.8: As Dio reattached himself, he went at Alucard who was blocking with his sword, and did another Pummeling, piling damage on Alucard's sword, breaking it, following up with a Space Ripper Stingy Eyes. The attack seemed to have killed Alucard, until... 13.6-10.4: Dio: I'll give you credit for surviving up until now... (Claps) But Dio was wronged yet again! 9.1-8.7: Dio: What? 8.3-2.4: Alucard: You should realize by now... I can counter every move you make, before you can even respond to it... 2.3-0.1: As Dio tried to break free with no success at all, Alucard summoned a meteor shower again, only this time, Dio can't do a thing about it... (Iron Maiden - Aces High Ends.) 0.0: And yet, Alucard survived what could've been a suicide... K.O.! As the fires crackled the village, Alucard smashed the Stone Mask with his boot to further shame the Brando name. Alucard: Rest in Peace... In the worst parts of Hell of all... Jonathan Joestar came at the last moment to inspect the damage as Alucard was taking his leave, and found that his arch nemesis got his ass handed to him. Jonathan: HOLY... Oi, man in the black and white suit! As Alucard was about to take his leave, he heard Jonathan's call, and returned to him one more time. Alucard: Are you the young man named Jonathan Joestar? Jonathan: Yeah, you bet, sir! You practically put beating monsters to death to a Science! Alucard: Even if I'm one myself? Jonathan: Oh, no need to lash out, sir; Dio's the true threat, even if you tore up this place to shreds! Alucard: My apologies for the inferno then... I casted a Meteor Shower that caused this, so, your power isn't strong enough for you to be blamed... Now... I'll take my leave now. I have a message to write to my DISPICABLE father... Jonathan: W-Wait, one last thing! Alucard: Make it quick. Jonathan: Thanks for lifting the curse of the Joestar family. By the way, am I allowed to know who your name is? Alucard took a long pause, then turned his head around looking at the Joestar himself. Alucard: It's Alucard. the son of the Dreaded Dracula. Fear not, young Joestar. I'm nothing like him... Alucard then transformed into a bat and flew away. No evidence as to who destroyed the village was found. Just the undying gratitude of the Joestar's future... Results/Credits (Cues Castlevania Symphony of the Night-Bloody Tears) THIS MELEE's WINNER IS... ALUCARD! Dio Brando is from JOJO's BIZARRE ADVENTURE, owned by Shueisha. Alucard is from Castlevania, owned by KONAMI. Raining Blood is performed by SLAYER. Aces High is performed by IRON MAIDEN. Bloody Tears is from Castlevania (Series), owned by KONAMI. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Anti-Hero vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Vampires Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music